Another crew, another journey!
by Mana Anim
Summary: You wanted to sail across the ocean in search of the on piece? Now is your chance. Submit your OC to go on it.
1. Chapter 1

After the war of the marine against Whitebeards crew in which Whitebeard himself died, after protecting whose he cares for, and the temporary disbandment of strawhat pirates, after the death of the captains brother, Ace, one would think that this brings an end to the era of pirates. But it wasn't true. Those who love the sea more than everything, those who are determined to reach their goals will never stop. Those with a determined will will brake free from the chains of fear and terror, wings of hope will sprout on their backs as they begin to soar through the sky of freedom. Among those people only few are of interest for us. This crew holds only eight members, but each of these members flies higher in the sky than the other. Everyone of them with their own dream. Fate brought them together and now they start their own journey. Lying ahead are hardships and misery, hapiness and friendship, burdens to bear and promises to hold. One promise is to never look back only forward into a bright future. Together they can accomplish things no one alone could, but will they find the One Piece, they so desperately search for? Will they break a part after only a few steps? Only fate knows.

Hello guys! This is the introduction of my fanfiction. I'm from Germany and english is my second language, so it will probably have more or less mistakes in grammar, syntax and expression. I'm still learning and this will hopefully help me. Please don't flame, constructive criticism is allowed and wished for. A bit short,huh? No. Because I need characters. Yes, it's up to you who the eight people will be. It's up to you what decisions they will make. First thing you do is to fill out the character profile below and send me it per mail. I will read it and tell you if it's okay. After accepting your character, it will be postet in this chapter as a character introduction. When the story starts you can send me mails with your ideas and every now and then I will ask questions in the authors note. You will answer them with a mail. In German something like this is called a "MitMachFanFiktion" (MMFF) . Multiple authors write together a story where one writes and the others help with the ideas and characters, but mainly with the characters.

Position in the crew: Captain  
>Navigator<p>

Shipwright

Musician  
>Member<p>

The characters:  
>Nickname on :<br>Let's start with your OC  
>General Information:<br>Surname:  
>Middle Name:<br>Last Name:  
>Nickname (on Bounty)<br>Bounty:  
>If bounty, what for:<br>Gender:  
>Age:<br>Birthday:  
>Hometown:<br>Homeisland:  
>Height:<br>Weight:  
>Hair color:<br>Hair style:  
>Eye color:<br>Appearance/Clothes:  
>Work till now:<br>Position in the crew:

Personality:  
>Loves:<br>Likes:  
>Dislikes:<br>Hates:  
>Goals:<br>Fears:  
>Past:<br>Personality:

Skills:

Weapon:  
>Devil Fruit:<br>Special Ability:  
>Fighting Style:<p>

Ideas:  
>Crew:<br>Ship:  
>Islands:<br>Others: 

Accepted Characters: 

Nickname on : Kurayami Angel  
>Let's start with your OC<br>General Information:  
>Surname: Yyui (You-eh-i)<br>Middle Name: Archer  
>Last Name: Xozen (Sozen)<br>Nickname (on Bounty) Murder Hunter Yyui  
>Bounty: 97 million<br>If bounty, what for: For destroying many famed Marine bases, people of the Navy, and occasionally an island.  
>Gender: Male<br>Age: 19  
>Birthday: August 1<br>Hometown: Corithanox City  
>Homeisland: Utreak Island<br>Height: 6'4  
>Weight: 130 lbs<br>Hair color: dark purple  
>Hair style: ends at the base of his neck, and is slightly spiked.<br>Eye color: Orange  
>AppearanceClothes: Yyui wears a army camo t-shirt and black slim jeans. He wears black fingerless gloves and has a silver band on his left wrist. Has a single gold stud on his left ear, and double silver hoops on the right. He is well toned and thin, and has a strap running diagonally across his chest. The strap holds a leather case that contains his arrows. He keeps his bow by his side just in case. His shoes are black converse.  
>Work till now: Just a solo roamer<br>Position in the crew: Sniper  
>Personality: A quiet and a bit of a shy guy, but he is nice. "Actions speaks louder then words." He does talk occasionally, but only if you are good friends with him. Yyui likes peace and relaxation, and doesn't really like to fight.<br>Then of course, when he does get serious about a certain something or fighting, he changes. Yyui becomes a fighting machine, tough as steel, strong-willed and stubborn.  
>Loves: Archery, peace, reading, his friends, hunting<br>Likes: sake, fighting, upgrading his arrows  
>Dislikes: fighting, loud noises, distractions, annoying people<br>Hates: when his arrows break, death of his nakama, enemies  
>Goals: To become the greatest archer and hunter in the Grand Line<br>Fears: death of anyone, his dream becoming a failure  
>Past: Coming from a very old-fashioned and peaceful island, Yyui had a relaxed lifestyle. His mother Uuki (Yuki) and his father Orion worked at a popular tea shop in the island. However, when Yyui was 9 years old, Uuki came down with an incurable illness, dying several months later. She gave Yyui her bow and arrows, saying that arrows would only fly to their target if the archer believed they could. With this in mind, Yyui ventured out in the forests, hunting small animals with skill and precision. When Yyui was 15, the Navy ordered a Buster Call on the island, saying that the people there could be very dangerous. Orion secretly placed Yyui on a boat with a backpack and sent him off just as a nearby Marine shot him. Yyui had a grudge against Marines ever since. He traveled solo for awhile, upgrading his arrows and later was brought under the care of a veteran pirate who taught him to infuse Haki into the arrows to become stronger. Later When Yyui was 18, he left thanking the caretaker, and began to once more travel solo.<p>

Skills: Archery, dodging attacks, accuracy, and speed/agility

Weapon: His bow and arrows, which cannot be easily broken at all. Some of the arrows he launches releases toxic, sleeping gas, stunning powder, and delusional gas. Some arrows release ropes, nets, steel traps, needles, and even scalding hot jets of water. His bow and arrows are unbreakable.  
>His arrows are all the same, made of pure silver and blue bird feathers. Only Yyui can tell which arrow is which by holding them. His bow is 2.5 cm wide, and several feet long. It is also silver and engraved in the middle is a detailed rose in honor of his mother.<br>Devil Fruit: none  
>Special Ability: His special attack is launching 50 arrows into the air all at once. Then the arrows multiple into 75, then hundred. Sometimes if Yyui can handle it, he''ll launch 200. Plus, he never seems to run out of arrows no matter how many he uses.<br>Fighting Style: Yyui refuses to fight his enemies, dodging attacks and playing defense, warning them that he doesn't want to fight at all. Finally, he slips into his strong mode, fighting, shooting arrows and such. For the final finish, Yyui shoots arrows into the enemies' chest and pierces the heart or some other vital part.

Ideas:

Crew: part of ur oc captain crew?

Ship:

Islands:  
>Others:<p>

The characters:  
>Nickname on : CloudMaster<br>Let's start with your OC  
>General Information:<br>Surname: Claire  
>Middle Name:   
>Last Name: Smith<br>Nickname (on Bounty): /  
>Bounty: doesn't have a bounty yet<br>If bounty, what for: /  
>Gender: Female<br>Age: 21  
>Birthday: 3.20<br>Hometown: Luna  
>Homeisland: Kea<br>Height: 5' 2''  
>Weight: 51 kg<br>Hair color: Light Brown  
>Hair style: Waist length with bangs, held back with a white headband<br>Eye color: Grass Green  
>AppearanceClothes: She's very small. Always wears white shorts, and either a dark green t-shirt or dark green tank-top depending on weather. Usually doesn't wear shoes unless necessary, but if she has to she wears sandals. Wears a woven bracelet.  
>Work till now: Farming<br>Position in the crew: Cook

Personality:

Loves: Chocolate and anything shiny.  
>Likes: Being useful, swimming, drawing, her friends, finding new fruits.<br>Dislikes: getting lost, seeing friends get injured  
>Hates: Romance<br>Goals: To see the whole world, and to discover and draw a picture of every type of fruit that's out there.  
>Fears: Spiders, Small dark places, fire<br>Past: Claire was raised by her aunt on a small farming island. She had never seen anything past her village until she became a pirate. Everyone on the island grew rice and peaches, and Claire loved to draw sketches of her few friends as they worked, but her aunt didn't like her hobby. While avoiding her aunt one day when she was supposed to be harvesting the rice, she met an old man who taught her how to cook, and told her about the many different fruits of the world that he had discovered when he was younger. Claire then spent most her days learning from the old man, and only when he was on his death bed did he reveal to her that he had been a pirate. A few years later, a horrible fire killed off most the village, including Claire's aunt and friends. Knowing that there was nothing left for her there, she set off to become a pirate and to complete a book with sketches of every fruit in the world.

Personality: Claire is usually happy and gets distracted easily, but she still knows when to be serious. She will try to become friends with anyone (or anything) even if they are the enemy, which sometimes ends up getting her into trouble. She doesn't know much about the world outside of her island, making her seem clueless, but she learns quickly and has a great memory. She isn't bothered by the idea of death or killing, but if fire is involved, she will not be able to move or do anything at all to help. She also is really great with advice and tends to help people without realizing it.

Skills:

Weapon: A black sword she got from the old man that taught her everything she knows, but she can also throw a good punch.  
>Devil Fruit: none<br>Special Ability: Superhuman strength, though it always surprises her.  
>Fighting Style: She fights silently, and usually isn't noticed. She uses her sword to strike her opponent in the stomach or neck, but if that fails, one good punch to the face usually finishes them off.<p>

Ideas:

Crew: -  
>Ship: I liked the Soaring Dragon idea<br>Islands: -  
>Others: -<p>

Nickname on : Mana Anim  
>Let's start with your OC<br>General Information:  
>Surname: Sasha<br>Middle Name: /  
>Last Name: Clark<br>Nickname (on Bounty): Bloody Angel Sasha  
>Bounty: 50 000 000 Berry<br>If bounty, what for: Killing multiple Innocents, bandits and an invasion of a marine fort, killing the leading Marine. He gained his name after his devil fruit.  
>Gender: Masculine<br>Age: 24  
>Birthday: 4.4<br>Hometown: Spei  
>Homeisland: Felices<br>Height: 1,78 cm  
>Weight: 67 kg<br>Hair color: dark red  
>Hair style: short and wild, a few strands in the face, sometimes hiding his eyes<br>Eye color: red  
>AppearanceClothes: He always wears dark clothes. Most of the time he wears black trousers, a black shirt and gloves as well as black shoes. Under the hemd (that he never buttoned up= he wears a colored T-Shirt.  
>Work till now: Pirate<br>Position in the crew: Vicecaptain

Personality:  
>Loves: Darkness, rainy days<br>Likes: his friends  
>Dislikes: Alcohol<br>Hates: Sometimes the whole world, other times only the marine  
>Goals: To accomplish what his father never did, to find the One Piece<br>Fears: to be left alone  
>Past: Sasha as born on the ship of a pirate crew. His parents were members of this crew, so he grew up to be a pirate. Always learning how to fight and survive. When his parents died, because of the marine, he closed himself of. His hate and the terror of his parents death lead him to an unstable mind, irrational and brutal. He killed and bathed in the blood of others. Rumours say that his hair and eye color aren't his natural hair color, only the blood of these people that never will be washed off. With 22 years of living and fighting, he invades the marine fort to avenge his parents. In this fight he lost the ones that cared for him. Realising his mistake, he chooses to never kill again.<br>Personality: Always serious, always on the look out Sasha is. Sarcasm is his second name and perfection his third. He doesn't want to make mistakes again, so he doubble checks everything and is way too hard on himself and others. He seems to be tough and rude too, but once he opened his heart to you, he is a good friend. Befor realising his mistake he was on the verge of loosing his mind. Since when he is very controlled with his emotions, but were something to happen to his friends, it could happen that he really looses his mind and goes on to another killing spree.

Skills:

Weapon: Daggers and swords, but after swearing to never kill again, he only uses his fists and legs.  
>Devil Fruit: Blood Blood Fruit – It allowes the user to control blood. It can make it solid and form any kind of objects. He never really uses it anymore. Only if it can't be changed.<br>Special Ability: Superhuman speed, superhuman strength (something that nearly everyone has in op XD)  
>Fighting Style: He mostly uses his agility and speed to strike with rapid strikes and dodging most of the time.<p>

Ideas:  
>Crew: -<br>Ship: Soaring Dragon  
>Islands: Nightmare Island , Nivis the Winterisland<br>Others: -


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry. Seriously.

I don't wanna make excuses, because this is not excuseable.

After having a hard time in reallife I forgot about and so...

I will upload what I have...but the story will be discontinued...because I haven't written far and I don't find any hope to continue since I have neither the time nor the creative ideas anymore..

It is open for adoption.

Disclamer: The characters are yours, the plot is mine and everything about One Piece belongs to Eiichirō Oda. I don't plan to make any profit with this.

It was dark and cold outside, the rain kept pouring down on the unlucky ones that could not hide in their small, but warm and welcoming homes. Ashrael was not one of those poor souls. She was staying at an inn, searching for new crew members worthy her own pirate crew. It was hard to find those, because even if she made herself quite a name – bloody Ashes had a nice ring to it – most of the customer were either ordinary townspeople, belonged to another crew or even worse, were afraid of her. She pouted. She was not that fearsome looking, right? And ugly was the last word she would describe herself with. She run a hand through her messy blue hair. It was annoying. She had to cut it sometime soon, the spike grown too long for her liking. Telling the bartender to bring her another drink, purple eyes were locked on the entrance. Just as she did so, the wooden doors swung open, revealing another person. Her face lid up, maybe today she would find the first member of her group. She recognized the young male. Bloody Angel Sasha he is called and to her information since some time ago crewless. Getting up from her barhocker, she followed him to the receptionist. As she stood beside him, Ashrael became unsure of herself. What should she say? How should she ask him? Before it was too late, she came to a conclusion. Since the saying goes like: Attacking is the best way to defend. "Want to join my crew?",she asked. No hello or how are you? No. It was a ' Want to join my crew? '. She did not even give him her name. The question stood in the room. It was unnormally warm in here and the atmosphere hung heavy on her small shoulders. He gave her one long look. Staring stright in her eyes. Red as blood and his hair they were she noticed.


End file.
